Chika, Please Stop
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: Chika likes to throw mikans at people. Aqours doesn't approve and decides to get her back for it. A random love live crack fic cause why not?


It was another night with an Aqours meeting scheduled. This one was being held at Chika's house. Everyone was comfortably situated around the table and enjoying themselves with their drinks and the snacks left for them. They discussed their newest song and dance as well as asking how the costumes were coming along. It was very productive night. And a very boring night. They had already been talking for two hours about it and it didn't show signs of stopping.

Chika could only take so much of the seriousness. She couldn't stand much more of it, so she decided to do something to lighten up the mood. Chika grabbed a mikan from the bowl in front of her. She eyed it for a few seconds, debating on what exactly she should do with it.

"Hey, Yō-chan, catch!" Chika threw the mikan at Yō.

Yō let out a yelp as she ducked, "Chika-chan!"

Chika chuckled, until a certain black-haired girl cleared her throat. Chika quieted and gulped as she looked over at where Dia sat. Dia sat there with a glare. She looked pissed. Chika looked at her with an apologetic smile.

"Chika-san. We are in the middle of a meeting. That behavior is not-" Dia didn't get to finish her scolding as Chika threw a mikan at her.

"Chika!" Dia growled as she stood up.

Chika stood up and stuck her tongue out at Dia before running off, but not before she threw more mikans at everyone in the room. Dia got even more pissed, especially when Chika threw one at Ruby. Dia was going to go after her, but Kanan pulled her back down. Dia gave her a confused look. There was no way Kanan was siding with Chika, right?

"I have a better idea." Kanan stated.

"And what would that be?" Dia asked, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Let's throw mikans at her!" Mari chimed in.

Kanan nodded in agreement with Mari, "Yeah. Give her a taste of her own medicine."

"No. I do not approve of this idea." Dia huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Come on, Dia~" Mari whined as she rested her head onto Dia's shoulder, "Can't we have some fun?"

Dia shook her head. But leave it to Mari to know exactly how to talk her into anything. Dia looked at Kanan for help, but she just smiled. Kanan was all for the plan to return fire at Chika when she came back.

"Please, Dia? Just this once?" Mari continued to sweet talk Dia into the plan.

Dia glanced around the room. Everyone else, except for Ruby and Hanamaru, looked at her with eager eyes. They all wanted to do it as well. She was outnumbered.

Dia sighed and gave in, "Fine... just this once..."

Everyone cheered as they grabbed a mikan to arm themselves with. Dia watched them silently as they discussed their plans. Dia felt someone push a mikan into her hand. She looked and saw Kanan giving her a mischievous smile. Dia gave her a stern look.

"Live a little, Dia. It can't hurt to have some fun." Kanan stated as she elbowed Dia gently.

"Fine. Everyone, one rule. Please do not hurt her. Stay away from the face and bathing suit areas." Dia stated to everyone, still wanting to have control over the situation as much as she could, "We don't need an injured member because of some stupid prank."

"Okay, Dia-san!" A chorus went up, agreeing to her rules.

Dia looked at everyone as they got into their regular positions again. She noticed that even Ruby had a mikan in her hand. Dia gave Mari a glare, knowing it was her who had convinced Ruby to join in. Mari gave her a smile back, taunting her with it. Dia bit back a retort and looked around some more. She didn't like this idea. But, if everyone else wanted it then what could she do? That many people would mean she had little chance of telling them no. Mari and Kanan had more control over the members during times like these. They wouldn't listen to her complaints.

Kanan was giving Mari a sly smile as they waited for Chika's inevitable return. They had been waiting for this moment for a while now. This was not their first rodeo with Chika's mikan throwing antics. She did this a lot, and everyone was sick of it. It was funny at first, until it became a common occurrence.

Everyone quieted as footsteps made their way closer to the room. By the uneven pattern and hesitation in each step, they all knew it was Chika. Who else would be returning to the room with such a nervous walk? Everyone hid their mikans under the table and waited as Chika got closer.

The door to the room slid open slowly and Chika popped her head in. She eyed Dia nervously as she stepped back into the room. Chika was surprised that she hadn't been chased down by Dia. Out of everyone in the room, Dia was definitely the one who would do that. Chika stood by her spot by the table and looked at Dia.

"Chika-san. Are you going to apologize?" Dia questioned her.

Chika shook her head defiantly, "No. You guys are no fun during these meetings. I want to have fun! Let us have a break!"

Dia looked over at Mari, a smirk slowly dancing its way onto her face, "What do you think, Mari-san? Should we punish her for her behavior?"

Mari nodded, smirking back at Dia, "I think we should. She needs to learn patience."

Chika gulped nervously as she glanced between the two of them. She knew something was up. Dia would never ask Mari for her suggestions normally. Mari gave outrageous ones that Dia would never approve of. So the fact that Dia was asking Mari for her opinion made Chika extremely nervous. Just how mad had she made Dia?

"What do you suggest we do to her?" Dia asked, drawing out the suspense to make Chika even more nervous.

Everyone else was internally smiling at the fact that Kanan and Mari had been successful in convincing Dia to play along. They had all been worried that Dia would be too stubborn to join in.

"How about we ask Kanan?" Mari enjoyed watching Chika and drew it out more.

"I think it's about time we give her a taste of her own medicine." Kanan stated, giving Chika a sly smile, "This mikan throwing had become too common to let it go on any longer."

"W-what do you mean?" Chika asked her, stammering her words in her nervousness, "What are going to do to punish me?"

Kanan stood up from the table, "This."

Kanan threw the mikan she had been holding in her hand at Chika's stomach. Chika yelped as it hit her. It wasn't a hard throw, as Kanan knew just how pissed that would make Dia, but it still gave her a moment of pain and surprise. Chika looked around the room at everyone else, hoping someone would protest her punishment.

"Ooh! Let me try!" Mari announced as she stood up and threw her mikan at Chika's arm, "It looks fun!"

Chika backed away to run out, but Yō had locked the door while Chika was distracted. Chika fiddled with the chain Yō had tied around the door to keep it shut. It was no use; it wasn't coming off. She had to face her punishment.

"Perhaps this will teach you to behave next time." Dia stated as she threw her mikan at Chika's back.

Chika yelped as she turned around. The three third-years were all standing up with smirks on their faces. Chika looked around at the rest of the members. No one seemed to feel sorry for her. Most of them had a look of mischief sparkling in their eyes.

"I wanna try!" Hanamaru stated as she stood up and threw her mikan. It landed a soft blow on Chika's shoulder.

Chika realized that everyone was going to take a turn. She had no allies in this. She braced herself and waited. She didn't know what would happen if she tried to dodge them, but she assumed they wouldn't appreciate it. Perhaps they'd make her suffer more blows? Chika wasn't too keen on finding that one out for herself.

"Me too!" Yoshiko stood up and threw her mikan into Chika side.

Chika yelped in surprise. They weren't throwing them at her that hard. It was just a guessing game as to where it would end up hitting her at. Chika just hoped they wouldn't hit her face with one.

"I wanna do it too!" Yō smiled as she tossed her mikan into Chika's back.

Chika turned around and looked at Yō with a betrayed look on her face. Even Yō was attacking her. But, Chika realized that she had made Yō the target of her first throw, so maybe it was revenge for that.

"S-sorry, Chika-chan." Ruby apologized as she threw her mikan at Chika. It hit her leg.

Chika looked over at Riko. She was the last one to go. Riko stood up. Chika saw the mikan in her hand and stared at it. Soon it would be thrown at her.

"I guess I'm the one who has to finish it." Riko said as she threw her mikan into Chika's stomach.

Chika yelped as it hit her. It still wasn't that hard. It was just shocking. Chika stared at everyone with a betrayed look. They, for the most part, were smiling or smirking at her. Chika felt really betrayed by them all. They had just bombarded her with mikans and looked so proud of what they had done.

"So, have you learned you're lesson? No more throwing mikans at people." Dia asked as she stared at Chika with a straight face.

"Yes... I won't throw mikans anymore..." Chika said as she lowered her head.

"Good. No one hurt you, did they?" Dia took a seat again and soon everyone else followed.

"No. I'm fine." Chika responded as she took her own seat.

"Alright then. I guess we should find something fun to do. I doubt it'll be worthwhile to go back to our meeting with everyone riled up." Dia sighed.

They discussed their options. Eventually they came to the agreement of going out to get icecream. Everyone started leaving the room to go put their shoes on. Dia stopped Chika as she was going to leave the room.

"Chika-san, clean up the mikans as your other part of the punishment and then you can join us." Dia stated, "Don't take too long or we'll leave you here."

"Okay..." Chika started collecting the mikans and putting them back into the bowl quickly. She didn't want to be left out.

While she was busy doing that, everyone else was waiting downstairs and talking about what they had just done.

"That was awesome! She never saw it coming!" Mari stated.

"Yeah. I think she's learned not to try anything with us. We'll get her back." Kanan agreed.

"I can't believe I actually went along with you guys..." Dia sighed as she rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"You always follow our stupid ideas eventually. This was no different."

"I guess not. But please refrain from doing something like that again." Dia stated.

"Onee-chan? Are you mad I threw one?" Ruby asked as she tugged on the sleeve of Dia's shirt.

Dia shook her head, "No. This is the only time I will let it slide, though."

"Yay!"

Then, Chika came running down the stairs to join them. The conversation of the attack stopped. The nine of them walked out of the house and started going down the street to the icecream shop.

"You know, I still won the battle. I got you guys to stop the meeting and have fun." Chika stated proudly as they walked.

"I suppose you did. But don't count on this happening again. Next time I will not stop the meeting no matter how riled up everyone is." Dia warned.


End file.
